


Vah Ruta, We've Come for Thee

by Lunar_Peacle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Divine Beast Vah Ruta - Freeform, Gen, Waterblight - Freeform, basing on my own playthrough of this game, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Peacle/pseuds/Lunar_Peacle
Summary: Basing on my own playthrough of this bit of the game (Particularly vs Vah Ruta itself). Iconic at its best, Divine Beast Vah Ruta is amazing just for the majesty of the theme itself. Just some highlights and musings I have upon playing from visiting Zora's Domain to after defeating the Divine Beast.
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Prince Sidon
Kudos: 8





	Vah Ruta, We've Come for Thee

~The King~

The throne room shook with the trumpeting noise from what felt so near, yet so far away.

"Hmm...the Divine Beast Vah Ruta is crying out again..."

After a spat with Muzu who left the throne room in a huff, and Sidon racing after him, Link was left alone with the King, feeling a lump in his throat.

He could almost feel the pain the Beast was likely experiencing. His eyes felt a tad damp.

_The poor Divine Beast...and they said of Mipha who was likely inside..._

"Link?" The king asked cautiously, as he waited for Link to respond.

Link shook his head and looked up at the King, bowing his head to excuse himself.

\--

Borrowing the inn as a place to change, he marveled at how well the Zora armour fitted him.

_If Muzu was right, Lady Mipha had made it just for him..._

Returning once more to the king, the king gave a kindly smile and a concerned nod, as though asking if he was okay. Link took a deep breath, and, for some reason the mannerisms seemed to have carried from a memory long forgotten, knelt before the Zora King.

"Link? What are you doing? Are you alright?"

"I will help you appease the Divine Beast." Link spoke quietly, but with a resolve stronger than he knew he could have.

"Oh, my boy. We know, and we are counting on your help. There is no need for ceremony. Now go. My son is waiting for you."

Link nodded as he stood up to leave the throne room.

\---------------------------------------------------------

~The Prince~

The fight had been going well so far against the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

Link had been casting Cryonis onto the ice blocks casted by the behemoth, and shooting the pink orbs with the shock arrows he had gathered from Ploymus Mountain. The full Zora armour he pieced together before the fight proved to be very helpful, as he could now speed up waterfalls with ease.

Sidon watched the Hylian fire at the pink orb, before falling back down into the water. At a glimpse, Link was flopping around and panting, like he was about to drown.

“Link!” Sidon approached closer to him, next to the waterfall where he made his ascent.

Link’s vision was becoming bleary and upon hearing his voice, instinctively reached for Sidon, before he felt his own body slack against the Zora for a little bit.

“Hold on tight!” There was no time for respite, as Link felt the Zora continue with full speed, away from the beast. Sidon could hear the heavy breathing from Link slow down, and feel the grip on his shoulders become stronger, as Link readied his Sheikah slate to cast the runes.

The third orb was shot down, and Vah Ruta was getting increasingly infuriated. There were ten ice blocks, five of which were spiked, barraging down the direction of the prince and the hero.

Link gritted his teeth as he tried to fight them off, getting slammed by one when he couldn’t get a hit. Sidon felt the blow as well, but he soldiered on, cautiously looking back up at Link. Link looked slightly disoriented, but he was still ready to ward off the attacks.

The next ice block sent him off Sidon’s back, to which Link had fallen into the water, suspended for a brief moment. Sidon turned around in alarm, as Link hurriedly grabbed onto Sidon.

“Don’t get thrown off now!” Sidon cried, as he hurried across the water once more. Link, this time, successfully broke the ice blocks and made the final climb to stem the flow from Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

\--

Once the water flow had slowed, Link had hurriedly checked for Sidon, to see if he was wounded.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, are you? You did get hit pretty hard by that ice."

Link bit his lip. How were the Zora royalty ever so patient with him? They were more than willing to help to stop the core problem amidst the minor grievances of Link leaving Mipha behind 100 years ago. They were admirably pragmatic, but that did not stop the feeling that he had caused some injury to the Zora prince during the attack on Vah Ruta.

Sidon only smiled in reassurance to Link, as they made their way slowly towards the mechanical mammoth.

"Best of luck. Nice job stopping the water flow from this Divine Beast."

Link smiled and muttered a gentle "Thank you", which led to a clandestine sad smile from the Prince as he looked over to the lowering platform.

"Thank me when you finish the job, Link."

\---------------------------------------------------------

~The Champion~

_“Attack!”_

That was the last command from Mipha he needed to push him onward, sword in hand. Link swam his way to Waterblight, who was at the last of its energy, lying on a raised slab.

“This one’s for Mipha.” He cried as he slashed the Scourge of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, once and for all.

Once the Blight let out a roar and disappeared, Link finally had the luxury to explore the dungeon for more treasure, but belatedly realised…

_There is no greater treasure than life…_

He made his way to the main control terminal, and lo and behold, was a face he once remembered…

_Mipha_. The Zora champion was glowing in a teal aura…a sad realisation came to Link that she had died for 100 years.

She smiled at him, ever so kind, her voice ever so graceful.

Link felt tears in his eyes, as he looked upon her. He didn’t know why they were there, but he could feel more of them falling, as he tried to put on a brave face for her.

"I'm a spirit now, and thus my healing powers will be wasted on me...So I ask of you. Please accept this gift that is Mipha's Grace."

As Mipha sent an orb straight into his heart, he could feel the rush of water, the bubbling of rejuvenation and his wounds healing. 

"All this time...my hope was to see you again..."

Link shook his head...not like this...it could have been in a better light, but not like this...but Link sighed. He knew death was inevitable with the fact Mipha had been trapped there for so long...

Mipha shook her head as she said. "No tears, Link...we're together now, aren't we?"

The hero looked over to Mipha and hurriedly dried his eyes. 

“Save her….save the princess…save princess Zelda…” were her last words he could hear before he was warped away into gold dust.

Even back in Zora's domain, he felt the tears frozen in place continue flowing.

He may have stopped the flow from Vah Ruta, he didn't stop the flooded dam that was over his own heart. 

This was once a friend, the one who loved him, whom he could never bring back, but at least with this power, he will honour her through and through.

\---------------------------------------------------------

~The Divine Beast~

Link approached the Divine Beast, who was positioned to fire a laser at Hyrule castle. He could feel a sheer amount of power radiating, preventing him to approach any closer. He chose to sit down as he watched it in its ready position, as though it looked like a baby elephant sitting down patiently. 

It was so much like Mipha. Gentle, but will wreak havoc if provoked.

Link mused, he would miss the occasional trumpeting cries from Vah Ruta, but now knowing they will not be out of pain, he watched the beast surrounding Hyrule Castle in a somber light.

There was still more to be done. And he had only finished saving one of the many, many things that needed saving.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA This was not planned but I will post it anyways and this whole arc in the game is my absolute favourite no matter how many times I watch/play it.


End file.
